Only The Heroes Get A Happy Ending
by Shantty
Summary: Ada Wong hasn't always been Ada Wong and she still isn't all the time... But inside her, there is someone she sometimes wishes she could be... Herself...


Image: Ada Wong by LadyAnnett  
I'm not a Native Speaker, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

 **New York. December 15th, 2017.**

It was just another day for most of the people partying it out by the pool at the Hotel near the one she was.  
From her Hotel room it was possible to hear them talk excitedly, although it was not possible to identify any of the words they were saying. At any case, it didn't matter at all.

It had been 1 month since her last job, but she was not on vacation. She was doing some researches for her last contractor. In fact, she was putting all the information together to define her next steps.

The day before, she was able to get to a very important point and just when she was close to the end she woke up to another day which wasn't just simply another.

That date, years ago, she was coming to be. Just another girl from a 4-child family.

While watching those people commemorating, Ada found herself thinking that could be her party. Her friends commemorating her Birthday with lots of drinks and a big chocolate cake.

No, grieving was not her type. From the point she met Wesker till the point she was now, she learned that life was only looking ahead. Because it doesn't matter what you did in the past, even when you have to face the consequences about it, the consequences come for this moment.  
But there was something about that day. There were some memories about the last crooked cake she shared with her sisters in that small kitchen in her grandmother's house. There was nothing special about that, except it was the last normal one she remembered. The last Birthday for that girl she was someday, with her real name in her last real life.

It was even possible for her to smell the baked cake on the table while her three sisters were screaming excitedly, almost as excited as the people on the other hotel. On a second thought, even more excited than them, considering her sisters didn't get any help from alcohol.

Everything changed when her grandmother died, the only person looking after the girls after Ada's mother died. Up to that moment, they didn't really have any contact with their father. He was the kind of father visiting the kids once or twice a month.

Ada's grandmother was never totally honest about his profession or about his life. Where he lived, if he had another family, if he loved the girls. She never used to talk about him. She only allowed him to see the girls, from time to time, in that small living room. Every room in that apartment was small.

Her grandmother used to sit on the armchair and watch him carefully talk to the girls, as she was afraid he would say or do something. Her behavior was suspicious, but not for a 9-year-old girl. Even her older sisters didn't think about that.

Now she could analyze that deeply, she wishes she could go back in time to make a different choice.

After the grandmother's death, Ada and the girls had to face the court for a decision to where the girls should stay.

Although it was expected to have the kids go to their father. A lawyer, hired by her grandmother before she died, appeared with legal papers signed by the woman asking the judge to send the girls to orphanage.

By the time, this news was a big surprise to all the neighborhood. Some neighbors, who were taking care of the girls till the final decision, didn't understand the grandmother's request, but as they knew her as a very good person, they trusted her wish.

It was months of legal disputes, and nothing that could really prove his father's accusation. So the judge decided to hear the girls' opinion.

Ada wishes she could have remembered her grandmother's gaze near her father and how she used scratch her hand impatiently. It would be enough for the little girl to beg the judge to send her to a different place.

So her father won. The first months were as normal as it could be, until she heard him talk to someone on the phone. He was clearing negotiating some good products, new and clean to shape into someone's preference.

Ada only didn't know the products were her and her sisters. They were sent to a place where she wasn't able to say it was school, a lab or an army base.  
It was years of training and it was hard for her and her sisters to endure such a different schedule. They were kids in a day and suddenly they turned into little soldiers.

As time passed by, they began to lose their identity. So even small things they used to miss, they stopped thinking about. They stopped talking before sleeping, they stopped making plans. They stopped talking about grandmother.

When they were finally to a good point of training, they got to the next stage where they had to face each other.

According to the orders and to the rules, they were not supposed to kill each other. They were only supposed to put the opponent down by immobilizing them.

During one of these confrontations, Ada lost one of her sisters by the hands of one the other girls who were sold as product as well.

During these confrontations, Ada realized she was not bad at fighting. And as soon as she realized that, she started having a different feeling about it. She was glad to be mentioned as the one with the best potential.

She only didn't expect that the major part of the experience would bring her the best surprise and the worst results.

As soon as she met the blond hunk in that lab, she knew she wanted to get his attention. And after some injections and exams, she saw his eyes glance at her. In fact, she could now see his eyes behind those sunglasses, but his smirk was enough for her to understand he was happy and proud.  
She got the best results and he wanted to watch her closely. She couldn't be any happier.

And as soon as she reached the open area for tests, she realized her body was different. She had was faster than never.  
She could even remember his voice saying "Strength is necessary, my dear, but believe me. When everyone is supposed to be strong, speed can be the greatest surprise."

Seeing his proud smile was perfect. That moment would be perfect if she hadn't lose another sister for the experiment. From 500 girls, 200 died after the experiment part.

She had some minutes to grieve about her dear sister, no more than minutes. Because Wesker was there, in front of her, full of opportunities and she was willing to show him she was indeed the best one of the five hundred.

Before all those memories, all she could do was sigh. She knew that night was going to be too long. Because there were lots of other memories ready to be brought back…


End file.
